


A Lost Puppy

by bilgegungoren00



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humans AU, i'm trying to make up for my incredibly angsty multichapter fanfic, if it's not too obvious, no powers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: She was smiling because of what she’d found out last week: Mon-El Matthews, her best friend and the person whom she’d had a desperate crush on for an embarrassingly long amount of time, liked her.Or, in which Kara learns that Mon-El likes her, and decides to tease him about it.





	A Lost Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i didn't realize how much i missed having no school. i feel so productive right now lol (okay, not so productive, since i mostly sit on my ass and watch YouTube, BUT I DESERVED THAT AFTER MY EXAM WEEK). 
> 
> but anyway, here's a very fluffy Karamel drabble, because i'm gonna be posting a really angsty multichapter story for the next few weeks, and i feel like people might need a break from it. you know. i'm just trying to be nice. lol :)
> 
> hope you like this :)

Kara Danvers couldn’t contain her smile as she scribbled down her journalism notes in her notebook. No, it didn’t have anything to do with how much she loved journalism lesson—which she did, but that was beside the point. It also wasn’t because she’d finished all her midterms except journalism.

No, she was smiling because of what she’d found out last week: Mon-El Matthews, her best friend and the person whom she’d had a desperate crush on for an embarrassingly long amount of time, liked her. Like, not just as a friend, but as a potential girlfriend too. She’d always dismissed that idea as wishful thinking, but when her sister, upon seeing Mon-El for the first time, told her that he had “the hots” for her… She actually started paying more attention to his actions. The stolen glances, the brushed fingers, the “for no good reason” sweet gestures… Mon-El liked her. She had no doubt about that now.

And now that she knew that…the only thing left was to let _him_ know that she knew. And also maybe tell him that _she_ loved him too.

She only needed him to come to the café so that she could voice those words. There were only five minutes left to the time they were supposed to be meeting.

She chewed the back of her pencil to keep herself from smiling as she glanced at the door, right as Mon-El pushed it open and walked inside. Normally, she’d write it off as merely a coincidence, but right now, with all that happiness… She chose to believe that she’d felt his presence and looked up.

She waved her hand so that he could find her, and when their eyes met, she watched his face light up. He was grinning widely as he made his way to her table.

He so obviously liked her that Kara couldn’t help feeling kind of stupid for not realizing it before. But when Mon-El reached her table and plopped down on the seat across her, those thoughts disappeared immediately.

_Here we go._

“Well, you’re early,” she quipped, not even trying to fight the smile on his face. Mon-El arched his brow at her.

“You’re the one to tell me.” Well…technically he was right. She’d been here for the last hour.

“I had to study,” she said with a shrug, that damn smile still on her face, and pushed the cup of coffee in front of her to Mon-El’s side. “And I also got you coffee, so don’t complain. It’s black, just like you like it.”

“Why thank you, Danvers.” The corners of his lips tipped up, enough to widen Kara’s smile as well. And of course, since her study sessions were usually filled with complaints rather than smiles, Mon-El noticed her uncannily cheerful mood. “You seem awfully smiley today. Are you sure you’ve been studying?” She shot him a glare. Still, he didn’t give up, and instead rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. His eyes were teasingly wide as he continued. “Or were you here to see a guy?” She shot him another glare. “Or… Or a girl, you know. I’m not judging.”

She rolled her eyes, preparing herself to say that _no,_ she wasn’t seeing anyone, how could she when she liked _him,_ but then she stopped. A mischievous smile spread on her face. Because technically…his words weren’t lies. She _was_ here to see him. It wouldn’t be lying if she claimed she was here to see “a guy”. Only, he didn’t need to know that the guy was him right away…

She didn’t know if this counted as playing with his feelings, but they always liked to tease each other, and this was too good of an opportunity to miss.

“Maybe,” she muttered as she returned to her journalism notes, even though her eyes weren’t focused them but on Mon-El’s expression. His smile slipped off of his face almost immediately. He obviously didn’t expect her to answer with a yes; he’d probably asked the question as a joke.

“What?” he asked. It was an effort not to laugh as Kara tried to nonchalantly throw her hair over her shoulder. She looked at him innocently.

“What, what?”

“You met someone?”

“Uh-huh.” She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling.

“And you didn’t tell me about it?”

“It’s just all so new, you know,” she joked, letting a loving smile pull her lips. “I didn’t want to jinx it.” Which…wasn’t entirely a lie. One reason she didn’t want to tell Mon-El about her feelings was that she was afraid she’d ruin their friendship.

She saw that he was clenching his teeth when she dropped her pencil and looked at him. She wouldn’t get any studying done right now anyway.

“And now?” he asked almost too quietly, one hand wrapped around his coffee cup as if it was his lifeline. Even though a part of her felt bad for him, Kara just smiled dreamily and shrugged.

“And now I learned that he likes me back.” Mon-El winced visibly at that, yet there were still questions in his eyes as he looked at her, albeit a bit less hopeful at this point. “He’s just…a great guy, you know,” she continued, resting her chin on her clasped hands. “He’s kind, and respectful, and he’s one of the rare guys that treats women as his equals. Which is, trust me, rarer than you might think.”

He seemed to be deflating with each of his words. He was staring at her books rather than her face as she continued. “He makes an effort to know everything about me, from the littlest thing like which brand of milk I like, to important things like how to cheer me up when I’m sad. And I know that he’ll always be there for me when I need him.”

Now Mon-El was staring at his coffee cup, as if he felt sick and wanted as much distance between them as possible. She smiled lovingly.

“Honestly, I should’ve realized long ago he liked me. But whenever I was around him, I had this giddy feeling in my stomach and I was afraid whatever I saw between us was wishful thinking. He just… He just made me happy by being around me. That’s all he needed to do.”

“That seems… That seems nice,” Mon-El choked out as he lifted his head with a fake smile. Kara pretended like she fell for his words, even though it was clear as day that he was hurting. “He seems like a—a great guy.”

“He is,” Kara nodded with an endearing smile. “And you know what the best part is?” She leaned forward and put her hand on his lightly to turn his attention to her. She could almost feel his heart spike as he blinked at her with confusion. “He’s always been my best friend. Which, at first, was scary because I was worried my feelings would ruin our friendship, but now… I think it could turn into something really special.” She offered him a small smile and a wink.

Yet still, it took him a couple of seconds to completely grasp what she was talking about. His eyes widened.

“You mean…”

“Uh-huh,” she nodded before he could even finish his words. He searched her face for a couple of seconds, looking for what Kara assumed was a hint of joke or hesitation, but then…his shoulders relaxed and a laugh escaped from his lips. He held her hand back and squeezed it lightly.

“You scared me there. I thought you were…” He shook his head as she smiled smugly. “You are—You’re good.”

Kara just shrugged in a way that said, _I try._ Mon-El offered her a smile too before he lifted his hand, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. She shivered slightly as she savored his touch. It wasn’t the first time he did something like that, even as friends they tended to hug or cuddle a lot, but this time…this time it felt different. This felt deeper, more serious. She felt herself blush as he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his.

Her dreams about kissing him didn’t even match up to the real one. This was more than she could’ve asked for. She wasn’t lying when she said she thought their relationship could turn into something special. They already worked well together and they just…fit. They didn’t have to take that extra step of getting to know each other. That was one reason her old relationships had failed: liking or loving someone wasn’t enough to make a relationship work. It took more than that, and she believed she could have that with Mon-El. She could have that more with him.

She was smiling and biting her lip as she pulled back, her eyes finding Mon-El’s almost immediately. They were shining with happiness and joy.

Not that she was feeling any different.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” he urged her as he sat back on his seat. Kara pressed her lips together to keep herself from smiling.

“But you looked so adorable,” she said with pursed lips. Mon-El glared at her.

“Kara—“

“It was so funny.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“You should’ve seen your expression.” She closed her book, not even attempting to study further. She’d given up the moment Mon-El set foot in the café. “You looked like a lost puppy.” She was outright giggling by then, covering her mouth to smother the sound…unsuccessfully. She expected Mon-El to argue, but instead…his face softened and he just smiled at her.

“I like you, Kara,” he said instead of a retort. Kara’s teasing smile melted into a genuine, loving one too. What else she could do at the unconditionally loving look on his face anyway?

“I like you too.”

(And if she spent the night with Mon-El instead of studying for her journalism exam, it was okay. She truly believed that happiness was an important factor in being successful in exams, and honestly, she’d never felt happier in her life than she had in those first moments she spent with Mon-El as a couple.)

(And her belief was proved when she got an A in her exam anyway.)


End file.
